Bad Date, Good Outcome
by Evangeline Lockes
Summary: Dates can be bad, but that doesn't mean the outcome has to be.


**I've been doing a Twilight fanfic for awhile, but I love Clexa so much that I felt I had to write at least a oneshot. I don't know if I did the couple justice though.**

 **Disclaimer: I own my body and soul but not these characters.**

* * *

Clarke has had her fair share bad dates, but this one had to be the worst. Finn was exceedingly rude, texting throughout the entirety of the date and not even hiding the fact that he was checking out every other woman in the restaurant. On top of that he was incapable of holding an intelligible conversation for any period of time. She couldn't help but sigh in relief when he said he needed to use the bathroom.

Once he was gone she breathed in deeply, trying to get the smell of his awful cologne out of her nose. She knew she should have never agreed to go on this date. She knew it wouldn't work, but Octavia had bothered her nonstop until she begrudgingly gave in, just wanting the brunette to leave her be. She now wishes she had stayed strong, it would have saved her a lot of suffering.

Just then a waitress walked up to her table and placed a glass of wine in front of her, which was weird because she hadn't ordered any. She looked up, ready to tell the woman that she had given the wine to the wrong person, but stopped when she saw her. She lost the ability the speak.

The woman was tall, or at least taller than Clarke, and had brown hair that fell in loose curls. She was thin but curvy. Clarke thought she was perfect.

The woman smiled at her, making Clarke's heart beat faster. "It looked like you needed a bit of help."

Clarke found her voice finally and decided to tease the woman. "So, what? I'm supposed to get drunk and not care what happens after that?" She said with faux anger.

The woman simply smiled. "No, you are supposed to relax so that you don't kill your date. I would rather not mop up his blood." With that she walked off to tend to other customers, leaving Clarke baffled and blushing.

Finn returned a few minutes later, thankfully after Clarke had gotten her blush to go away. He walked by her on the way to his seat and slyly placed a kiss on her cheek while she was distracted. She pulled back in surprise and anger, staring at the man in disbelief. He smiled.

"Did I miss anything good while I was gone?" He asked, not really interested in a conversation as he pulled his phone out and began texting.

"No." Clarke said noncommittally, picking up the glass of wine the waitress had given her and taking a long sip of it. She needed to relax like the woman told her to or she really was going to kill Finn.

At the thought of the waitress Clarke began scanning the restaurant for her, and upon finding her she took up the pen sitting in the center of the table, getting a small glance from Finn before he went back to his phone, and took a napkin. At once she began to draw the woman, outlining her gentle face and falling into the rhythm of the lines. In no time she has the woman's exact likeness scribbled of the soft white napkin.

She is proud of it, but has little time to enjoy the outcome of her work when Finn suddenly stands from his seat. She looks up and he smiles cheesily.

"Sorry Princess, but I've gotta run. Nice meeting ya." He said, leaning in to give Clarke a kiss but failing when she leans away. He looks upset at being denied at first but pushes it aside as he strides out of the restaurant. Leaving Clarke with the bill.

Clarke angrily pulls out the money needed to pay and threw it down on the table. She stands from her seat and intends on leaving before anyone comes to get the money because she doesn't feel like getting her change back, but she stops. She looks at the napkin that she had drawn the waitress on and backtracks, taking up the pen and writing a quick thank you on it. She holds the pen above the paper for a while until she writes her number beneath the drawing along with her name. She threw the pen down and left.

Right as she was about to enter her apartment she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulls it out expecting it to be Octavia asking how the date went. She's ready to type in an angry reply when she realizes that it's from an unknown number. She opens it up and can't resist smiling when she's done reading.

 _Unknown: My names Lexa by the way._

A picture of her drawing was attached under the message.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Much love.**

 **Please review and whatnot. It helps me a lot.**


End file.
